The Legend Named Goku
by The Lunar Rainbow
Summary: In the far future, two kids stumble upon a lone statue, and a mysterious old man shows up to tell the story of the legend of Goku.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or Goku.

**A/N:** _This is a rather short story, but I hope you like it_.

* * *

This setting takes place very far into the future after several of the characters died of old age. 

A boy and girl, who looked about seven and eight, were looking up at the great stone statue of Goku that was placed in the city some years ago.

"Who's he?" the girl asked her brother as she touched the statue.

The little boy shrugged. "I dunno... I wonder why they have a statue of him in the middle of the city."

An old scruffy man with a unkept white beard and tattered clothing slowly strolled up to the statue of Goku and appeared behind the two kids.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be eavesdropping but,"..The mysterious old man questioned with a smirk. "You don't know about the legend named Goku?"

The children were startled by hearing the man's voice behind them. They turned around to see the who was speaking to them. "Uhhhhh, no-no sir, we don't...who is Goku and who are you?" they said in unison.

"Who I am is not important right now... but I can tell you about him." He pointed to the large statue.

"Well, Goku, ..people often called him "a savior." The old man recalled as he looked skyward and once again with a smirk.

"But, you kids probably wouldn't want to hear the WHOLE story of Goku...it's rather long."

"Please mister! Tell us the story! We want to know!" they squealed.

"Oh, okay then." said the old man with excitement in his own voice. He cleared his throat and began to tell them the story, It started the normal way with, "A long time ago..."

**A/N:** _Of course you all know the whole story, so I won't re-tell the entire series, that would be terribly redundant!_

The old man told them all about the Saiyans, everything that happened when Goku was growing up, the Dragon Balls,About all the friends Goku made.. to all the dangerous foes such as..Piccolo, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Frieza, the Androids, Cell, Bibidi, Babidi, Buu,..all the action, adventure, and everything in between and beyond.

"Wow! The flying nimbus?" the kids beamed. "Goku sounds amazing!" "Please tell us more mister!"

"He saved the earth countless times, from all sorts of danger and jumped at a chance to fight!" the old man added.

"Did you know him?" the boy asked.

"I guess you could say that..." the old man smiled

"Is there more to the story?" the boy questioned

"Yes, please keep going!" the girl chirped

The old man continued...

"Goku believed in everyone having a second chance, he was able to see the good in everyone, and he even converted some of the mortals whos hearts were corrupted with evil."

The little boy interrupted,"Even Vegeta?"

The old man chuckled and said, "Especially Vegeta.. infact, Goku and Vegeta even became close friends! Vegeta wouldn't dare admit it though. He even settled down and started a family of his own."

The kids grinned at the thought of what Goku might be like.

The old man continued again by going into detail about the Dragon Balls.

"And if you gather all seven from around the world, the great dragon Shenron will grant you three wishes." the old man told them.

"So, if you had the Dragon Balls.. could you wish for anything?" the girl asked dreamily.

"Anything your heart desires can come true." stated the old man. He stopped for a bit, as if he was reminiscing about something.

The kids looked at each other and smiled cheerfully. Then the girl took a look at the stone carved statue of Goku and pondered for a bit.

"So, if Goku is a saiyan, ...why doesn't his statue have a tail?" she asked.

"Well, it got cut off." the old man said.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Why?"

"Well, when Saiyans see the full moon, they turn into giant ape like creatures and cannot control themselves and become a hazard to everyone around." the old man simply replyed.

The kids took their attention from the old man, to focus on the statue of Goku once more. They stared in awe for what seemed like an hour.

"What an admirable being." the girl said, bearing a cheerful smile to the statue as if it were alive.

She walked up to it and said, "Thank you Goku... for saving so many lives." "I will tell your story to my children and they will tell it to their children."

"Yes, I will too!" the boy strongly agreed

As they turned to thank him for telling them the wonderfully epic story, to their surprise, and without a sound, the old man was no longer there.

"Where'd he go!?" the boy asked his sister

"I don't know.." the girl said turning her head quickly from left to right to catch sight of at least a trace of that nice shaggy old man.

The sun was beginning to set and the sky shone with a lone ray of gold. "Well, I suppose we should go now, it is getting really late." She said as she took her brothers hand.

The boy sadly nodded in agreement, and said, "I wish I could've met Goku... I wonder if he's still out there somewhere.."

The girl smiled at her brother and said, "I know he is, at least he can be in our hearts right?" and they started walking home discussing all that they had just heard.

...Meanwhile, somewhere up in the sky

The old man was floating over the clouds, shedding off all of his layers of tattered, worn clothing and throwing them aside, revealing a newer more familiar outfit. And last but not least, he ripped off the stringy old beard.

"Ahh! That's better!" Goku exclaimed as he stretched and threw down the beard. He watched it float gracefully to the grassy ground below.

* * *

_Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed the short fanfic, "The Legend named Goku"! And I bet you're wondering why Goku was disguised as the old man. Well, I figured I could leave it up to your imagination. Tell me what you think!_


End file.
